Amaya Iburi (older)
'''IMVU Username''' = Peg = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars:'''None at the moment. = = '''Tattoos:'''Large dragon tattoo on her stomach. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality:''' = = Amaya does not say much, nor show any emotion. A bored or annoyed expression is often shown on her face, and she does not care for much. She treats others with respect if they are not rude to her, although one may believe that she hates everyone. She tolerates and accepts others' differences and flaws, but likes to tease and bully at times if provoked. She uses good manners, not bad language. Amaya has good alertness and attentiveness skills, she is aware of what is taking place around her and she makes sure she has the right responses based on what is going on in her environment with discretion, making sure to recognize and avoid words, actions, and attitudes that could bring undesirable consequences. With her attentiveness characteristic, she shows the worth of a person or task by giving it her undivided concentration. She is also cautious, knowing how important right timing is in accomplishing right actions. With her discernment trait, she is able to understand the deeper reasons why things happen. Although she is a person to think things through very thoroughly with deep wisdom and intellect, she is very quiet and will only speak up if needed. She can be quite cheerless, gloomy, sour, grumpy. Although she is in a bad mood most of the time, it does not make her a bad person. Having a rough past has made her closed, guarded, and secretive. She lacks faith in self. Her past has also made her more mature, practical, punctual, and hard-working. A skill that she is proud of for having is the ability to read micro-expressions and body language. She can tell how someone truly feels by observing them closely. = = '''Behaviour:''' = = Amaya isn't rebellious, nor looking for trouble. She is quiet and keeps to herself. She does not know how to talk to others due to the fact that she was living underground alone for so many years, so she is awkward and doesn't say the right things sometimes. She is very intellectual, and always has her nose in a book. When she is not reading at home, she loves to target practice and mediate. When she is triggered however, Amaya changes into a completely different person. Since she had grown up alone from the age of six underground in the Land of Fire, she had not known of how to control her emotions or how to deal with them. She was never taught how to. Oftentimes, if she is reminded of her family that abandoned her, she will feel the intense need to prove her worth -- "Will you love me now, mother?!" She is unable to control the voices in her head, and she reaches insanity at the thought of not being loved or wanted by her blood relatives. Her triggered state is shown through many ways: widened eyes, insane laughter, almost bloodthirsty-like attitude. There are other things that trigger her as well, such as conflict. If she is conflicted, her mind would stir up a mental soup of confusing instructions to which she is nearly torn apart emotionally. Oftentimes, this causes her to break down. = '''Nindo''' = "I hope you find happiness." = '''Summoning''' = Crows = '''Background Information''' = Amaya was born underground in the Land of Fire during a rough time for the Iburi clan. Many individuals were dying due to the the difficult skill needed to control the kekkei genkai that allowed them to turn into smoke, sometimes involuntarily. It was presumed that Amaya's parents and siblings (if she had any) had died this way immediately after she was born. Reiko Iburi, a woman that had lost her two baby boys in the same fashion adopted Amaya and raised her until the age of six. Once Amaya had reached that age, Reiko had died of illness. = = After the death of her adoptive mother, Amaya grew up without much human interaction, not wanting to become close with anyone in the underground habitation of the Iburi clan due to the constant deaths. She had already lost so many individuals in her life that she was incapable of losing any more. She had learned how to take care of herself without any guardians or friends, which lead to her guarded and sometimes unstable personality. Amaya does not know anything of her family members, if she had any siblings or what her parents were like. During her times of loneliness growing up, the rapid extinction of her clan filled her with fear of death. She trained herself every single day on how to control the kekkei genkai, realizing it was easier for her to control it compared to others by observation. She learned how to conjure smoke from her hands, while controlling chakra very well at a young age. She created a bow and practiced firing arrows with it, quickly becoming very attached to her weapon. She felt as if she was destined to wield a bow and arrow, and to prove herself worthy of surviving the hardship of extinction. Since the Iburi clan mostly resided underground in the Land of Fire in a deep cave, their homes were not necessarily the greatest. Secluded cave "rooms" and areas were more like their form of shelter, which also separated families and individuals. Luckily, Amaya had a large area because of Reiko. She had left her weapons, money, and a lifetime-worth of books. Food was brought by allied individuals into the caves for the Iburi clan, which were often bought with money or supplies. She would always have her nose in a book, reading the fascinating stories about noble and skilled shinobi. She had learned the basic knowledge of the way of Ninjas -- chakra, jutsu, tools, clans, villages, squads and even shinobi ranks. At age twelve, her love and fascination motivated her courageously to leave the underground home she had known for so long. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces) = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Role Playing Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Sanctum'''